MLP The fate Crash
by 00mariofan4eva00
Summary: its was a reqestred by my fernd 0jedi234 (who is not this website)that i do a shiping that he said


MLP THE FATE CRSASH by 00mariofan4eva00

I wrot this for the requast of the ferind thet I have caled 0jedi234 that he also writs thing to but not on this werbsite.

/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234/works its his page on the oter wibsite that hed on and he needs to read them

also he helps wirte the mega fic that me and 0jedi234 and cyberking098 (who is anothe freid that I have) and the mega fic will be done soon -(-change if it if gets done already)

it was nice day that the sun light up the sky and the poneys was all made there day . aplejack was making apel buck that was time to do the aples to sell them on market and made sidder and pie, and altso other things. "itsuch a hard work that I can do this all my self but I have to to make a livving" and kept the work. It was almos tedone for the day that to take a brake for food and finist that tree and went. Rabwowdash came and hello "hey aplejack wats up" "workin sugger cube" "waw thats to bad,,the wounder bolt s in town today!" "shuck but I am a roedo pony" and it was to bad but ranbowdash came by herself. Later it was meanwile it was at the wonder bolt show and all the pagresis was gettin to vly. Rainwow dash was so exited to see her avorite flying and it begin. Spit fire who was the best went up so high and did suck a cool trick that it was amaze there view. She twist and turn and wound arond and went so fast and landidit. Everone shook there cheer at the pony and she went bow in "thankyou". Then she went agan to go up and do even beter, and it was so fast theat no pony even but only saw a blur. She went twist and twist and twist so fast but soon she lost conotorl! It was to late to save it and she flow so fast away and land in the trees away and the crown went quiet.

Aple jack was still back with her terss and was kickng them to get the aples and then a flash oremge came and landed her tree hard and did a BAMP relly loud to bread the tree almost. "what the darnation" she went loud and look in the tree to find that its a pony and she was hurt "gosh dang the darnit shes looks like she needs help" sho se went up the tree and gentle her down so it doesnt hurt more too bad and it made a mone. "ow what" "its ok pony im gona get you beter" and gentle cary her back to the house. "what hapeld?" and spitfire want to get up but her wing and her head hurt her to bad to walk up. "simer down saley you got a crash but ill try to help" so aplejack went for get a cold pack to stop it. She put it on her wing and her head to make it beter and the cold made her cold to much "ahhhHHH THAT COLD" "but it will made it beter" and she was rigte, it was beter now. "who areyou" "aplejack. Who you?" and sh was suprise that she didnt. "Im spitfire? The famose? How you dont know?" "I dont wath flying sports sory" and that made it ok but still wish she knew. Aplejack felt lkike it was so sorry to take care of her and it seem like she so helpess and it made her have feelints. She began to look at her and she seem so strong too but still weak and hurt. "aw shuck" she went to herself quiet .also spit fire looks at the pony two help her and she seems like so storng but nice? And she was glad that she got help from her. She was rellaxe at the tought that she was in good care from this nice pony and went aslee soon. "she needs to rest now so she can health" so she went alone.

Soon later the other oneys who was supose to help finaly found her in the house but she was alredy taken care. "who already?this is are job" "I already did it" and aplejcak came the door to answer. "its ok yaull shell wil be fine" "but we have to take to the doctor for just in case" so she let them. Soon later again aple jacke wonderd how spit fire was doing so she went to check her at the hosistal. "hey theres that pony again who helps me" s;itfire sayed when apjleack came it and she smiled. "hew there sugerscube how you doin?" "good but my wing is broake and my head" "well but youre be beter right?" "yeah but not until soon" then they stayand just hang out with talking. Spit fire was very thanks fulthat she found her instede of just been lost in the tree and dont get beter so fast and aplejack found that a good friend from this pony that so chancely crashed her tree.

Later days later apejsace got a knock on the door on her house so whe went to open it. She opend to supriced to see spitfire there? "hey aplejack" "spitfire howdy how are you been?" "good but bette now thanks that you helpsed" well shucks but what else I would done?" and they looked now at echother with none to say but alot. "aplejack I have a felling but I dont know "me too but I dont know what I have" and they were ackwerd. But then spitfire knew it. "aplejack I think I have a strong feel, that I think I love you " and it was supristing for aplejack but she thingk she loves too. "well shucks me too" "so do you want to try a date?" and they did.

Later it's the date. And it was goin good, and it was juch a fu n time and they were such good together. Then it was time to got home becase it was late outside but they didtn want to be over. "aple jack that was so good that we had together" "me too" and then spit fire ask. "apljeack can I come in" "sure" and they did and they finishe there romautic night there at the house and they kissed so lovely.

TO BE COINTUED?


End file.
